The present invention relates to an orthodontic appliance and, more particularly, to an intraoral orthodontic appliance for correcting an abnormal jaw condition, such as overbite or the like.
In orthodontics, the relationship of the upper jaw (maxilla) and the lower jaw (mandible) are of primary importance. The clinically normal condition is referred to as Class I, neutro-occlusion. There are two abnormal conditions or malocclusions referred to as Class II disto-occlusion, commonly called "overbite", and Class III mesio-occlusion. The present invention is directed toward correcting Class II and Class III malocclusions by imparting a corrective force to the abnormally positioned jaw of the patient. In addition to Class II and III malocclusions, the invention may be used for recapturing displaced discs in tempromandibular joint dysfunction.
Conventional interjaw-correcting orthodontic appliances, such as the Herbst appliance, frequently inhibit or prevent lateral, swiveling movement of the jaws, thus interferring with speech, eating and other oral activities. Furthermore, such conventional appliances are subject to frequent breakage, resulting in increased cost and inconvenience for the patient.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for correcting Class II and Class III malocclusions which permits lateral, swiveling movement of the jaws while still imparting a corrective force to the affected jaw. By allowing swiveling movement of the jaws, the patient's ability to speak and eat occurs without interference from the appliance. This feature also enhances treatment, by stimulating muscle activity necessary for a new neuro-muscular reflex and for proper overall jaw function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic interjaw-correcting apparatus which allows maximum jaw opening.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an orthodontic jaw correcting apparatus which is designed to be "permanently" installed or fixed in the patient's mouth during the treatment period. Such fixed installation better insures patient cooperation, thus shortening treatment time and, concomitantly, reducing the incidence of loss or damage to the appliance.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an orthodontic, jaw-correcting apparatus which is easy to install and is of simple construction, in order to reduce both installation time and manufacturing costs.
A preferred embodiment of the proposed apparatus of the invention includes a telescope assembly having ends which terminate in generally parallel, coplanar closeable loops, with the loops being generally parallel to and spaced apart from the longitudinal axis of the member. A pair of attachment rings are fixed to teeth on different jaws and extend through the loops, retaining the loops in generally vertical planes. This provides pivoting of the loops about an axis generally parallel with the plane of the loops. The rings are preferably positioned in planes generally normal to the plane of the loops.
In attaching the elongate telescope assembly to the dentition, the open loops are hooked into their corresponding rings and closed around the rings by a dentist or technician using a tool such as a pair of pliers.
With the construction described, it can be seen that the invention provides a lever-like jaw-correcting force to move the affected jaw toward a centric position, while allowing lateral, swiveling movement of the jaws. Furthermore, due to its mechanically simple construction, is easy to install.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention become more clearly understood from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.